Time
by She Loves
Summary: Time has passed. Now Cho "bumps" into an old Hogwarts student. They talk about Hogwarts. RR please.
1. Hogwarts Cemetary

Chapter 1

The door opened and out went Cho Chang. It has been three years since she'd left Hogwarts. She was 21 now and all grown up. Or that's what her parents would always say. Cho was still as beautiful as she was when she was in Hogwarts. Maybe even more prettier than before.

Her hair was long and swayed as she stepped out. It was black and shining brightly against the sun. It was thin and layered so that it framed her face. Cho's skin was smooth and healthy looking. She had grown some since Hogwarts, physically and mentally. She was stronger now, the lost of Cedric helped make her that way. It had hurt her so much until she realized that tears really weren't going to bring him back.

Wearing a black skirt that flowed down to her feet where she wore a pair of black boots. She had on a big black robe to match and besides, it was cold out. She had her wand sticking out of her robe pocket ready for use and in the other pocket something white stuck out. Cho turned around and locked her front door. She then walked off at a steady pace.

It was 3:46 p.m. and still very chilly. As Cho walked she wrapped her robe tighter around herself. Finally she got to her destination. She walked in under a sign that read The Cemetery of Our Beloved. Hogwarts long ago made this cemetery.

Cho stood in front of a particular grave that read "Here lies a man who died as a winner. He will be remembered and loved forever by his many classmates. R.I.P- Cedric Diggory" A fresh tear slid down Cho's cheek as she stood there. Slowly her legs gave in and she fell on the ground. Kneeling there she re-read the engravings over and over again. After a while, she realized how stupid she must have seemed so she stood up and started brushing herself off.

Cho began to leave when she turned around and took something out of her pocket. It was the white thing that was sticking out of her pocket, but it wasn't just anything.

It was a flawless white rose with a particularly light tint of pink. As she placed it upon Cedric's grave another warm tear escaped from her eye. "I love you, Cedric.", whispered Cho especially quiet. If was as if he was there holding her, she could even feel the warmth from it. As her vision blurred with emerging tears Cho quickly walked away. "I'm delusional. I'm totally losing it. Six years..." Cho mumbled to herself. Not watching where she was going she bumped into someone. Not that she could really see for the tears were blinding her.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", muttered Cho trying to hide her tears.

"You should really watch where your going.", said the person in a low solid voice.

"I said I was sorry.", said Cho with a sniff, suddenly the voice sounded fairly familiar.

Cho slowly looked up from the ground and staring at her was a well-dressed, handsome man. Casually she tilted her head to the side gazing at him with watery eyes. Taking in his light blonde hair, his befitting self, his attractive face curiously. His name was at the tip of her tongue, she just couldn't quite reach it.

"Chang? Cho Chang? The Ravenclaw?", said the guy in an astonished tone.

"Yes...er.... Do I know you?", replied Cho was puzzled that he knew her name.

"This is Draco Malfoy.", said Draco calmly.


	2. Meeting

"The Slytherin seeker?", asked Cho. So, that was his name. She knew he was familiar, but she couldn't remember his name. Draco Malfoy...Cho had heard his name plenty of times back in Hogwarts. Many students despised him and others were scared of him. Cho was neither. She barely even knew the guy.  
  
"Yeah, that's me.", said Draco, almost coldly. By now Cho had stopped crying. Her tears were gone and replaced by surprise.  
  
"What brings you here?", asked Cho vacantly.  
  
"No reason, just to walk about. Well, I was, until you clumsily walked into me.", said Draco slowly narrowing his eyes at Cho.  
  
"You come to the cemetery to walk, often? Or is this an everyday thing?", said Cho sarcastically.  
  
Draco slowly raised an eyebrow as if to challenge. Cho remained silent. As silence proceeded, Cho took a look around the area of the cemetery she was in. Right next to her and Draco stood a big tombstone made out of white marble and was still shining ever so nicely. The engravings read "A man who may have chose the wrong path, but is still loved by many. – Lucious Malfoy." As if automatically Cho's hands went to cover her mouth in a gasp.  
  
On the bottom of it was a new batch of red roses. Draco looked towards the direction she was looking at and then looked at the ground afterwards. Cho felt sympathy for him unexpectedly. She hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. In return he flinched and then stiffened. After a while he stepped back and looked up.  
  
"He died in Azkabam prison...", murmured Draco quietly. It was loud enough for Cho to hear though. All of a sudden if seemed to get colder and Cho shuddered.  
  
"I'm sorry...", said Cho. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't expect him to tell her that at all.  
  
"Yeah, me too.", said Draco and he turned around, his black robe sweeping the ground and walked away.  
  
Cho just stood there and watched. Had she said something to offend him? If so she didn't mean to.  
  
"Draco! Wait...Draco!", yelled out Cho. Wait, what was she doing? She didn't even know what she was going to say afterwards. Is she crazy?  
  
Draco stopped walking and his robe ruffled slightly in the breeze. He didn't turn around, but Cho could tell he was waiting for what she wanted to say. What did she want to say?  
  
"I was wondering, do you...do you want to go for like a walk to just talk..? May-Maybe some coffee?", asked Cho, surprised at the words that were coming from her mouth.  
  
Draco just shrugged with his back still facing her. Cho boldly walked up to him and gave him a sweet smile. As if he couldn't resist, he gradually nodded. Cho smiled wider showing her white pearly teeth. Together they slowly walked out of the cemetery and headed to the nearest coffee shop. When they stepped in, the aroma of coffee beans took over. They both ordered and Cho insisted on paying. After getting their coffee they stepped back out into the cold each holding their hot coffee. They headed towards the park and started walking down the dirt path. Cho took a sip of her coffee. The hot liquid flowed down in her body making her warmer inside. As they continued walking down the long pathway, she looked at her watch. It was 5:47 p.m. She was about to talk when something caught her eye. 


	3. Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter anythings..bleh, bleh, bleh...   
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was like de novo, Cho could've sworn she'd been here in this same situation once. Holding coffee, walking down a path with late fall leaves everywhere, leaf-less trees, and thin blanket of snow on the ground. It was marvelous, but Cho couldn't help but notice Draco's quietness. Cho spotted a nearby bench and gestured towards it. They both headed for it and sat down. Not knowing what to say Cho continued to sip her coffee silently. The wind continued to blow and the leaves blew in what seemed like small circles. No one was in sight.  
  
"What were you doing at the cemetery?", asked Draco almost accusingly. His voice startled Cho and she jumped. She nearly forgot he was there.  
  
"Huh?", replied Cho. She needed more time to think of an answer. Should she tell him that she came to visit Cedric? Or should make up something else?  
  
"I asked you what you were doing at the cemetery.", said Draco coolly taking a drink of his coffee.  
  
"I-I... I was visiting Cedric...", said Cho, her voice fading away as she avoided his eyes. She didn't have the nerve to look at him, she was too embarrassed. She just looked away towards the never-ending trees. Carefully she closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the back of the bench.  
  
"I guess I can't expect you to understand...", Cho softly added. No tears came, but her insides felt empty. It felt like nothing was there.  
  
Quickly she got up from the bench. Holding her now empty cup of coffee she held out a hand for Draco to take. He just sat there for a while longer, but then sluggishly he took her hand. Cho felt an odd wave of alternating current run through her body. It felt quite funny to be honest. With his hand in hers rather comfortably Cho pulled him up out of the bench. Letting go she threw her empty cup of coffee in the trash can and walked down towards open space. Draco was following she knew, she could her his foot movement behind her. As the open field got closer, Cho's pace got faster. Her reason why however, was not certain. She just needed space. Or maybe she wanted to get away from the clustered trees. Maybe....maybe she wanted to see if Draco would follow her. Maybe she just felt like it. Or maybe there just wasn't a particular reason, but just to do it.  
  
"Wait up! Why are you going so fast?...Slow down!", yelled Draco. His voice seemed distant to Cho. She could her him, but he just sounded so far away. Perhaps Cho could've stopped, but that doesn't mean she wanted to. Well, actually she really couldn't. She just kept running. Running, running until there was no where left to run.  
She was there. Cho was in the field that was bordered by a huge lake. The lake in front of what was Hogwarts.  
  
A/n: Well, just a few more chapters and this story will be finished. Thanks for reviewing, it made me want to continue. (says dramatically) "You guys inspire me!" :cries stupidly: I must not let you all down. On to chapter 4! 


	4. The Beginning of a Beautiful Relationshi...

Disclaimer: I own nothing HP related..that's all J.K Rowling. bows Go J.K!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Oh, how the memories flooded back. Cho and her emotions back then. The anger that swept over her, or the sadness. This very place was what helped her. It was like her therapy for controlling everything. Her place to meditate. Her spot. Her special place.  
  
As Draco's footsteps came closer, each thud louder, Cho awoke from her sudden flash of memories. Everything was abruptly clearer. She could hear things sharper. Cho could hear the birds in the mountains that surrounded the lake and Hogwarts, she could hear Draco's rapid breathing. It was almost as if she could her the students walking and talking at Hogwarts. Of course that wasn't true. It was fall and school hadn't started yet at Hogwarts. Well, actually, Cho wasn't even sure if there would ever be another year at Hogwarts.  
  
After Voldemort failed to take over and lost once and for all, nothing was ever the same. Cho heard that Voldemort and his fellow death eaters were taken down. Voldemort died and his followers were put in Azkabam prison for life, some receiving the Dementor's Kiss. How horrible it must have been. How they were all taken down by Harry Potter and his group of friends. Harry Potter.... Harry....  
  
Close behind Cho was Draco. She knew he was there, but he was silent. Well, he was pretty silent the whole time. Not thinking it through first, Cho thoughtlessly blurted out quietly.  
  
"What ever happened to Harry...?", said Cho. She wasn't even sure if he had heard her, but it was very quiet. Quiet enough, anyway.  
  
"Harry? You mean Harry Potter?", asked Draco in return to her question. There was some astonishment in his voice. Cho could tell he knew something she didn't. Was it bad? Or good? She had no idea of knowing. Cho couldn't see him. Her back was facing him. She was staring out into the lake and beyond.  
  
"Yes...", answered Cho. What else was she going to say?  
  
"Don't you know?", replied Draco.  
  
"Know what?", said Cho confusingly. How was she supposed to know. She hasn't kept in contact with most of her classmates for over 3 years!  
  
"Harry... He-he died Cho. A long time ago. No one told you?", said Draco, his voice also in a whisper. He walked up next to Cho and looked out into the lake waiting for a response.  
  
Cho didn't know what to say. It was all so sudden. She was too shocked to even cry. Cho felt like her heart had skipped a few beats and her stomach did a couple flips inside of her. One second she felt like puking. The next, she felt like she was going to fall. And fall she did. Cho didn't blink at all, her knees weakened and she fell on the ground. Just like how she did in front of Cedric's grave.  
  
Draco tried to catch her, but missed. As Cho just sat there Draco began to worry. He didn't know what to do or say. He just stood there flabbergasted. Softly he kneeled down beside her and stared out into the lake of Hogwarts. As silence carried on, Draco could've sworn he saw a tentacle come up out of the water. The giant squid.  
  
Quietly Draco put a warm arm around Cho as an attempt to bring her back to her senses. She sniffed and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
Cho didn't want to know how Harry died. She had already come to the conclusion that Voldemort had gotten to him. They probably had that huge battle that everyone in Hogwarts knew was going to happen someday and they probably both died. Unexpectedly, a tear slid down her face onto Draco's robe. Draco must have felt it since he looked over and saw that indeed, Cho was crying. More tears came out and onto Draco's robe. Soon there was a small puddle of Cho's tears sinking in Draco's robes. It wasn't about Harry anymore, it was about everything that made Cho cry. She hadn't cried like this in a long time. Draco held her tighter and while she continued to weep silently.  
  
Suddenly she heard Draco talk.  
  
"Cho, it'll be okay. It was bound to happen. Everyone dies at some point in time in their life. For Harry, it just came a little earlier. Maybe a part of Voldemort was in Harry and in order to have Voldemort die, Harry had to die too.", said Draco soothingly.  
  
"I know...but it's just such a shock. Everything seems to be these days.", was all Cho could muster through her tears.  
  
As they both sat there, beyond the lake there was a sunset. One of the most beautiful Cho had ever witnessed. It slowly descended making everything darker. Before their eyes, it was evening. The crescent moon above their heads shined throughout the Hogwarts Castle, giving Cho and Draco a fantastic view. They sat side by side for the rest of the night.  
  
Happily ever after? ...you decide.  
  
A/n: I'm truly sorry for the crappy ending. I just had no idea as to where this fic was headed so I ended it like this. As of right now, I'm writing like 2 fics at the same time. Hopefully my next one will be better. shrugs The world still goes round either way. And thanks for reviewing everyone, chochang0614 for being the first, xoni for actually saying something, xox glitter xox for putting in your opinion of d/c (which I like too, obviously), mystic of nile for encouraging me to continue, and slytherinchick for putting them exclamation points into your review (it brought up the mood). Thanks a bunch. 


End file.
